


Le Yeah Or Le Nah?

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, KalosShipping - Freeform, Miare City | Lumiose City, Nervousness, Parades, asking someone out, asking someone out on a date, calem is awkward, delphox knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: During the victory parade, Serena runs into Calem





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes, I did name my delphox Loki in Pokemon X_

Serena made her way down the streets of Lumiose City in a daze; her ears throbbing with the sound of the cheering crowd, gripping tightly onto Loki, her delphox's hand as the confetti rained down on them. She could hardly believe it; if someone told her six months ago when she started on her pokemon journey that she and her fennekin would not only defeat Team Flare, but become the champion of the Pokemon league, she'd _laugh_ because it sounded absolutely _preposterous._ She beamed up at Loki who responded with an equally as excited grin, also overwhelmed by the parade. 

As they started out onto one of the side streets, one shout rose above the others.

"Lady S! Serena! _Serena?_ " 

Serena glanced behind her to see Calem staggering a few steps behind. He caught up to them and rested a hand on his knee. He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Hey Calem. What's up?" She cheerfully said.

He brushed one of his bangs off to the side on his forehead and blinked. His face went blank as he straightened his posture and stared nervously at her. His eyes widened.

"So uh--I uh--" he started.

Serena patiently waited for him to speak. He glanced away for a second before meeting her eyes again. He raised his arm back and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"I uh--I really want to--I was thinking maybe--that maybe--we could---I--no---you--"

Serena was confused. Calem was usually so _blunt_ and _to the point_ with her about wanting to have a pokemon battle that it was almost _shocking_ to see him fumble about for words. She wondered what was _up_ with him. Yeah, he could get intense at times, but he was so _sweet_ too, and she cared _a lot_ about him.

"Um Calem, I'm not up for a battle right now, but we could have one later," she said.

"No, it's not that I wanna battle you--I--I do, but I don't wanna battle _you_ it's more we could battle---you and I--we could battle, you wanna come with me, go to--" He trailed off again with a crack in his voice.

Loki the delphox made a clucking sound. He clasped his hands together and held them close to his heart an let out an excited sound. He glanced over from Calem to Serena.

"Loki what's so _funny?_ What?" Serena was confused. 

"Serena, I mean--do you--we could--" Calem began again.

"And you're _ok_ right Calem? You're not like _sick_ or anything right?" She asked Calem. 

"Not I'm not! It's just you--I--you're--we could go to, I really think--ugh! I'm sorry! I-I don't know how to say this!" Calem apologized.

"No, it's ok, you can tell me," Serena calmly said.

Loki the delphox gave Calem an encouraging nod. Calem took yet another deep breath and stared right into Serena's eyes.

"You wanna go to Le Yeah with me?" His whole face turned red.

Serena's mouth slightly opened to let out an _oh_ She tilted her head, her heart pounding, as she tried to process what Calem just said.

"Like a _date?_ " She curiously asked.

"I'll pay and everything! It'll be my treat! I thought we could do something cool to celebrate this together! And you like battling and so I thought--" Calem nervously said.

"You _like_ me," Serena's voice had a lilt to it as it finally dawned upon her why Calem had been acting the way he did ever since they first met.

"I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out! I've never felt like this before and--"

" _Of course_ I'll go with you," Serena interrupted him. 

Calem was stunned into silence.

"I like you too," she admitted with a smile.

Loki the delphox motioned to Serena that they had to keep on moving since one of the floats was coming near. Trying hard to contain her excitement, Serena turned with a wave.

"So it's a _date!_ Pick me up at Scyamore's!" She called out.

" _Yeah!_ I'll be there at _seven_! And make sure to bring your _best pokemon_ 'cause we got a lot of courses to _battle_ though!" The old, upbeat Calem was back and he flashed her the biggest smile as he excitedly waved at her.

"You bet I will! _See ya!_ "

Once Serena and Loki the delphox were out of Calem's sight, Loki turned and placed an arm around her. He let out a proud squeak and affectionately nuzzled his head against hers.

"Oh my god I can't believe it either! It's gonna be my first date _ever!_ And with _Calem!_ " Serena exclaimed with a squeal.

She and Loki the delphox continued down the road with a skip in their step.


End file.
